1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to a brake apparatus which is designed to be mounted in conjunction with a fixed structure where the brake apparatus, when activated, functions to slow and stop a movable structure that is moving relative to the fixed structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wherever there is a movable structure that is to be moved in conjunction with a fixed structure, there must be employed some type of a braking apparatus to stop the movable structure. An example of such a structure would be within an amusement ride such as a drag race type of amusement ride. In this type of amusement ride, a vehicle within which is to be located a human, is accelerated rapidly a certain distance down a track. The vehicle is tied to the track so that it cannot leave the track. At the end of the acceleration distance, it is then desired to slow and eventually stop the vehicle. In such a ride, it is desirable to not leave the braking to the occupant of the vehicle with instead the braking occurring automatically. The brake apparatus is mounted in conjunction with the track.
In the past, it has been common to utilize track mounted braking units in conjunction with an amusement ride. One such amusement ride has been a roller coaster. However, roller coasters do not only go in a straight line direction but also go around curves. Therefore the problem encountered by roller coaster type brakes is different than brake apparatuses which are designed to be used in conjunction with a straight line type of amusement ride.